Chapter 2: Kamon vs Lean! Rise of the Wolf Lord! (2)
Chapter 2 “Kamon versus Lean! Rise of the Wolf-Lord! (2)” Kamon – 4850 Lean – 2700 As the mist still had not cleared the area, both Lean and Kamon were both anxious to know what happened to their monsters. It was a tough battle to say the least. Des Dondagalf against King of the Skull Servants. When the smoke had withdrawn, both monsters were still standing. “What?! They both survived?!” Lean unhappily found out. “I am not so sure about that,” Kamon tells Lean as his Des Dondagalf was destroyed. “But I allowed you to destroy Des Dondagalf on purpose. You see when he is destroyed, it gets Special Summoned to the field with an extra 200 attack – and defense points (2400/2200).” The armored dragon-like creature reappeared on the field. “Your lifepoints still drop to 3050,” Lean argues. “Yes, but that is just a minor dent to me,” Kamon admits. “Good job, Kamon!” Sara excitedly shouts from the sideline. “So are you going to finish your turn?” Lean asks Kamon. “For your sake, yes I end my turn with placing a face down card,” Kamon`s vertical placed card appears on his side of the field and Kamon pulled some of his hair back behind his ear. “Let`s see whether you really are this good.” “Let me continue this duel then,” Lean answers. “I draw.” His newly picked card was one that made him smile. “Well look at this. I activate the spell card Dark Draw. When this card is successfully activated, I can select 1 monster in my graveyard and select copies of them in the deck and discard them to the graveyard.” “You don’t have any more Skull Servants!” Kamon said. “Correct, but that is not the card I choose,” Lean answers and he pulls out a card from his graveyard. King of the Skull Servants. “I have two of them in my deck more, so they are gone as well and this increases my King of the Skull Servants on the field by 2000 attack points (4000 -> 6000/0). Next I summon Dark Scavenger (1400/1000) and I reduce my King of the Skull Servant`s attack power by 1000 (6000/0 -> 5000/0) to increase Dark Scavenger`s attack power by 1000 (ATK: 1400 -> 2400). Now King of the Skull Servants, destroy his Des Dondagalf!” “No!” Kamon shouted as he looked how his reptile-like dragon was destroyed and his lifepoints dropped to 450. “But as you know he returns to the field with 200 extra attack and defense points (2400/2200 -> 2600/2400).” The dragon reappeared on his field. “Yes, but I am already one step closer to your defeat,” Lean bragged about his attack and he looked at his hand. “For now I end my turn, but not before I summon 1 White Phantom (500/500) in attack mode.” A gassy fiend appeared on his side of the field and it laughed. It had bulging eyes and Kamon – 3050 -> 450 “I draw,” Kamon picked the next card from his deck and smiled. “I am impressed with you lowering my lifepoints to such a low amount. I really am. However, my turn is just beginning and who knows what kind of surprises I have waiting for you. I play the spell card Double Twins.” “And I activate Will of Darkness,” Lean intervened as his face down card flipped up. “Once per turn I can place 1 Darkness-Counter on this card and when there are five placed on this card, I can send it to the graveyard and Special Summon 1 Dark-attribute monster to the field, negating the summoning conditions. 1” “And my Double Twins spell allows me to Special Summon 2 monsters to the field with the same attribute, attack and defense power and level,” Kamon ordered as a midget mage appeared on the field. She donned the same outfit as a Mystic Swordsman, but instead of a buster sword she held a staff. “I summon Mystic Magician LV0 and Advent Swordsman LV0 (both 800/500).” The swordsman wore red robes with black accents, spreading out below his waist. He had a small sword in his hand and “I haven’t seen you play these cards before,” Lean tried to impress his friends. “But I know I can beat them.” “Well, we’ll see about that,” Kamon shrugged and picked his last card from his hand. “I set this card and end my turn. Which means my Mystic Magician and Advent Swordsman both advance a level to LV1, Mystic Magician LV1 (1100/800) and Advent Swordsman LV1 (1000/700).” “My Will of Darkness gains another Darkness-Counter 2,” Lean picks up a new card from his deck and smiled. He looked at his friends and nodded. His friends started to cheer. “First I play Rule of Greed. I can draw as many cards as you have drawn on top of the one card I already draw. So I pick up another card from my deck.” “You increase you hand,” Kamon was not happy, Lean`s resources were increasing. “Yup,” Lean picks a card from his hand. “Next I summon Iron Guard Knight (1500/1200) in defense mode. It means I can pick an equip spell card from my deck and add it to my hand.” He selects a card from his deck and adds it to his hand. “You are wasting my time with these useless monsters,” Kamon argued and he was a little impatient as Lean seems to stall for time. Why he did not know, but he knew it somewhere. “Next, because you haven’t attacked him, I can deal 300 lifepoints of damage to you because of White Phantom (450 -> 150),” Lean pointed to his King of the Skull Servants. “Now I choose to destroy your Des Dondagalf with him!” The king launched his attack, but Kamon flipped up his card. Kamon - 450 -> 150 “Negate Attack!” Kamon ordered and the silver barrier absorbed his attack. “Now I level up my monsters by 1 LV to Mystic Magician LV2 (1400/1100) and Advent Swordsman LV2 (1200/900).” “What good will those two puny monsters do?” Lean started laughing and looked to his friends. “Don’t worry, guys. This duel is over before you know it. I end my turn.” “I draw,” Kamon said and he picks up his next card. “I activate Mystic Magician`s special ability and remove Rule of Greed from play in order to activate its special effect. Since you had drawn 2 cards previous turn, I can draw 2 additional cards now.” He picks up two more cards from his hand. “I level them up now, Mystic Magician LV3 (1700/1400) and Advent Swordsman LV3 (1400/1100),” Kamon spoke as his twin summoned monsters became a little bigger then before. “Now I summon Paladin of the Eternal Dragon (1900/1200) to the field.” A dragon rider similar to Paladin of the White Dragon appeared on the fied. Although this dragon rider was seated on a miniature version of Kamon`s favorite card, Mega-Eternal-Seadragon. “Watch out, Lean,” the female friend of Lean warned as she looked upon the dueling field. “That is an easy way for him to summon the card he treasures most!” “Thanks for the before hand warning,” Lean smiled and looked confidently to the Paladin hovering above Kamon`s field. “Your dragon does not scare me, McFlinn.” Lean raised his dueldisk. ‘After all, when I acquire the five Darkness-Counters I need, I can summon my Wolf Lord.’ “Next I set those two cards,” Kamon told as two cards materialized in front of him. “And I end my turn.” “By now you must have realized, I gained another Darkness-Counter 3 on the previous turn and I gain another because of this turn 4,” Lean bragged while looking at one specific card in his hand. “I play Hammer Shot and destroy your Des Dondagalf. And since it is not destroyed by battle but by a spell card, it cannot return to the field. Next Mystic Space Typhoon to destroy your Assault Robo Cannon, which is a good thing for you, since you never seemed to use it anymore.” “Indeed, thanks,” Kamon nodded and Lean did not react on his gesture. “You also realize by now that my monsters level up again, Mystic Magician LV4 (2000/1700) and Advent Swordsman LV4 (1600/1300).” “Yeah, but I am planning on doing something about it,” Lean smiled and pointed to his Dark Scavenger. “Dark Scavenger, attack his Mystic Magician. Dark Scythe!” The scythe Dark Scavenger was holding pierced Mystic Magician, however the sword of Advent Swordsman had stopped the attack. “What?” “They are twins,” Kamon continued. “Advent Swordsman has protected his sister by his special ability.” “Fine then, let’s try again. King of the Skull Servants attack his Advent Swordsman!” Lean desperately ordered as the king flung in, but again Kamon`s card flipped up. It was a shield that stopped the attack now. “Draining Shield!” Kamon ordered. “I gain lifepoints equal to your monster`s attack power (150 -> 4150).” “You are really starting to bug me,” Lean grunted and he flips a card from his hand. “I summon Iron Guard Lancer (1700/1200). It allows me to select 1 monsters on your field and gain lifepoints equal to its Levelstars, so I choose Mystic Magician (2700 -> 3100). Now I end my turn.” Kamon – 4150 Lean – 3100 ------------------------ Sam Degin stepped out of his Mercedes S600 and walked to the front entrance of the McFlinn Main Tower. In front of the main entrance a guard was sitting in his cabine. Sam Degin flashed his badge to the guard and the guard raised his hand and opened the door. “Hello Sam.” Sam walked in and looked around. He was standing inside the big lobby of the McFlinn Main Tower, the HQ of McFlinn Corp. At his right side there was a counter, with some receptionists behind it. As he proceeded to the stairs, a black-haired man came towards him. It was Graem, he was the head of Security inside the McFlinn Main Tower. Graem stopped Sam in his tracks and Sam did not react. “Excuse me, Mr. Degin,” Graem began against Sam. “But our agenda and logs have shown us there are no appointments for you today. I am afraid you do not have to come in on your free day.” “And even so,” Sam spoke at a monotone low voice. “You will have to let me in. Mr. McFlinn wants to see me, my secretary Jenny Sanders has told me so.” Graem reached for the log behind the counter and looked inside it. He looked up and shakes his head. “I am sorry, sir,” Graem repeated. “You have nothing here you can do.” “Listen, I need to fill in some reports and deliver them to Mr. McFlinn and then I am on my way back again,” Sam was not really happy with the hold-up as he needed to go to Mr. McFlinn. “I outrank you, Mr….?” “That is none of your business,” Graem ordered. “You know company policy. People that have nothing to do here on free days are not allowed in.” “Graem!” a stern but firm voice came from up the stairs. On top of the stairs a man was standing in a suit, looking down at then. He had grey hair and blue eyes. He was around the 50 years old. “It is okay, I have been informed about Sam`s arrival.” “Yes, sir,” Graem looks one more time at Sam and then turns away. Sam`s eyes flash from his usual green color to red and then back to green before walking up the stairs and greeting Mr. McFlinn. -------------------------- “''Mr. McFlinn, sir. It is good to see you''.” A monitor in a dark room was showing the scene as it happened in the lobby. One man sat in front of a great deal of computer screens. The man wore a white three-piece suit and looked at all screens. “It has begun,” the man spoke and he looked at the right screen. It showed how Mr. McFlinn and Sam Degin entered Mr. McFlinn`s office. “This is necessary to reach our goal. To end the conflict for once and forever.” A cell phone rang and the man picked it up, accepting the call. He listened to it and smiled as he put his black sunglasses right. He nodded and ended the conversation without even saying a word. He smiled again as he turned back to the screens. -------------------------- “I draw,” Kamon slides of the next card from his deck. He looked around for a moment seeing some birds flying around. “Now I level up my monsters again, Mystic Magician LV5 (2300/2000) and Advent Swordsman LV5 (1800/1500).” “So are you ever going to do something else but that?” Lean inquired. “In fact I do,” Kamon slid a card in his dueldisk. “I play Warrior`s Harmony, drawing 1 card for every Warrior-type monster on the field, which is one.” He picks the new card up and smiles. “The card I need. I activate Polymerization and fuse Mystic Magician LV5 and Advent Swordsman LV5 to Fusion Summon Magical Breaker – Advent Warrior (2500/2200).” A new warrior appeared on his side of the field, it held both the blade of Advent Swordsman and the staff of Mystic Magician. “Aha, this is a new addition,” Lean looked at the sight of the warrior. “You do realize you still lose 300 lifepoints because you have not destroyed my White Phantom yes?” Kamon nodded as his lifepoints dropped to 3850. “Yeah well, that is not all,” Kamon spoke as he flicked a card from his hand. “I equip my Magical Breaker – Advent Warrior with Chrono Blade, raising its attack power by 500 (2500/2200 -> 3000/2200), plus it gains 200 attack and defense points per Equip card (3000/2200 -> 3200/2400) due to his own effect. Yeah, this used to be my favorite card before gaining possession of the Mega-Eternal-Seadragon.” “I am waiting for your dragon!” Lean answered and he spread out his arms out. “They are all waiting for it.” “Well, you won’t have to wait long,” Kamon noticed how the black wolf-headed Duel-Spirit was hiding in the shadows, standing there watching the duel. “What about your ace? I want to face him.” He pointed to the Duel-Spirit standing against the wall, leaning. The yellow eyes glowed a little and made it possible to separate him from the shadows. “As I said I do not know that Duel-Spirit. I rather wished he would go away. I am fine with the one I have, Leanbroww,” the furry warrior reappeared next to Lean. “You hear me! If you know what is good for you, you leave!” “''That young fool has no idea what he is talking about'',” the growling voice of the wolf-headed warrior replied in place of Lean. “''I am part of his destiny. He hears me, I know. He is rather a fool to ignore me. He has used me before you know, but that card he holds in his deck, is a different form of me, of what I used to be''.” “Than show it to him,” Kamon advised the wolf-headed warrior, while Lean frantiqually tried to ignore the warrior`s voice. “Show him what you are.” “''It won’t be as easy, but I will try'',” the wolf warrior returned to Kamon and turned into a ball of light and disappeared in Lean`s deck. “Now Magical Breaker – Advent Warrior is not far from your King of the Skull Servants and definitely I can destroy at least your Lancer and Knight! Magical Breaker – Advent Warrior, destroy his Iron Guard Knight!” Kamon ordered as Magical Breaker swung his staff at Iron Guard Knight and destroyed it with a pressed blast. “Ouch,” Lean feels it stitching in his side. “Will of Darkness gains 1 Darkness-Counter 5.” “If Will of Darkness is able to bring him out, then do so,” Kamon encouraged Lean to bring out his wolf warrior Duel-Spirit. “I end my turn.” “I activate Death Sage`s Eye,” Lean speaks before drawing a new card. “This card can either be activated at the beginning of my turn or when Will of Darkness has 5 Darkness-Counters on it. Each time I draw a dark attribute warrior, I can deal 400 lifepoints of damage to you. So now I draw.” He picks up his next card, Dark Grepher. “Dark Grepher! Now your lifepoints are lowered by 400 (3850 -> 3450).” “And you have gotten your five counters,” Kamon encouraged him. “Now use them.” “I play Pot of Greed and draw 2 cards,” Lean said as he draws his two cards and his eyes widened. “Hey, this can’t be! My card is changing!” He showed it to everybody surrounding him. The warrior that was standing on it was first a barely clad warrior with blades, but then changed into the dark wolf warrior he had as a Duel-Spirit. “Zen-Aku the Wolf Lord?” “So it is true,” Kamon nodded and Lean picked out his Will of Darkness card. “And you are going to summon it.” “If it helps me winning this duel, I will use it,” Lean placed the Will of Darkness card in her graveyard. “I send my Will of Darkness along with 5 Darkness-Counters to the graveyard to Special Summon Zen-Aku the Wolf Lord (0/0).” The black armored, wolf-headed, warrior appeared donning a long black open body trenchcoat. On his snout there was a large twisted horn. His yellow eyes eyed down on Kamon, while reaching for the blade he held on his back. As he pulled it out, it was revealed to be a long blade with five holes in it. He also held a flute on his belt. “''The Wolf Lord has risen, the Lord of the Dark Warriors'',” Zen-Aku spoke as he lowers his blade to his hill. “''I, the Wolf Lord, will serve Master Lean. The Dark Warriors are at his side''.” Lean smirked as Zen-Aku`s stats rose to 3100/3100. “His stats are determined by my lifepoints. Even if you decrease my lifepoints, his attack power only becomes greater. Now it is time to test out my monster`s newfound powers. Zen-Aku. Blade of the Lord, Slashing Dark!” Zen-Aku jumped, disappeared for a moment and then appeared behind Paladin of the Eternal Dragon, destroying it, lowering Kamon`s lifepoints to 1250. One of the holes in Zen-Aku`s sword was filled with a gem with a tiny Paladin in it. “That is my Paladin?!” Kamon now realized how far the power of this Duel-Spirit really went. He did realize his monster was in his graveyard, but still. This Lord of the Dark Warriors was more powerful then any, really any Duel-Spirit he had ever encountered. “So I believe your Paladin had a special effect?” “Yes, as a matter of fact it does,” Kamon flipped a card from his deck and then his face down card flipped up. “I can special summon 1 Mega-Eternal-Seadragon (3400/3000) to the field.” His great and favorite dragon appeared on the field. “Next I chain it with my Dragon Egg Cracked, which allows me when a monster on my field is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Mega-Eternal-Seadragon from my deck to the field.” A second copy of his favorite monster appeared on the field and the two emitted so much light from their body, it lit up the horizon. “I was hoping you would go as far as summoning them,” Lean smiled and he looked at his hand. “This is about to end, McFlinn. I end my turn. It is time for the end game!” The two dragons loomed over Zen-Aku and Magical Breaker – Advent Warrior was still waiting for any order to attack. However the self-proclaimed Lord of the Dark Warriors did not seemed to be scared or show any fear. His yellow eyes stared down on his opponents. “Yes Lean, it is time for the endgame.” Kamon – 1250 Lean – 3100 TO BE CONTINUED………. RANDOM DARK DUELLIST TRIVIA: I have decided to keep major events the same, but a lot will change. Rewritten Season 1 is really a new Season 1, and completely in line with Season 2 and 3. In the original version Zen-Aku did never play a big role in TDDS, however in the rewritten version, trust me, his role is a lot bigger. If you might not have noticed, Zen-Aku the Wolf Lord is based on Zen-Aku of Power Rangers Wild Force, along with some of the cards played with him. This chapter has not been changed except from some grammatical errors I made. The rest of the chapter was pretty much good for me. I hoped you liked it. It was fun to write and fun to do. Hope to see you all for Chapter 3 tomorrow!